Brecha obscura
by Smithback
Summary: La pérdida de la inocencia o corrupción del alma son lo mínimo por lo que Harry se tiene que preocupar al practicar la magia obscura. Quizá deviera preocuparse por esa obscura brecha abierta. Otro de los misterios del mundo, revelado.


La pérdida de la inocencia o corrupción del alma son lo mínimo por lo que Harry se tiene que preocupar al practicar la magia obscura. .

**Brecha obscura**

**Supermassive Black Hole,**

Hermione había notado extraño a su mejor amigo Harry Potter. Ella sabía muy bien que estaba más que deprimido por la muerte de su padrino, además de ahora saber el peso que tenía de saberse el destinado a matar a Voldemort o ser matado….

Hermione tenía que hacer algo pronto, antes de que todo fuese demasiado tarde. Generalmente la confrontación cara a cara con su mejor amigo, era la mejor manera de acercársele, sin embargo, a ella no le gustaba ese enfoque. . Pero No podía dejar pasar más tiempo.

Hermione Granger tomó una gran bocanada de aire, pasó tres veces en frente de la entrada de la sala de menesteres y esperó que no fuese demasiado tarde.

"Harry." A pesar de que su intención había sido gritarle con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, la sorpresa y decepción al ver que su amigo si estaba, como había temido, practicando las artes obscuras, le impidió hacerlo. Todo lo que salió de su boca fue un susurro con el nombre de su amigo.

"¡Hermione!" Al contrario que su amiga, Harry si gritó, aunque fue más por la sorpresa, que otra cosa.

"Harry…. Sabía que lo estabas haciendo, sabes a lo que te arriesgas…. ¿por qué lo haces? Nos pones en riesgo a todos…." Dijo ella decepcionada. "Debes parar, además, no puedes practicar las artes obscuras solo… eso puede tener grandes y terribles consecuencias."

Ahora, molesto, Harry, respondió. "¡¿crees que me importa, Hermione?! ¡Solo quiero venganza, y si no sé con lo que me enfrento, ¿?cómo lo voy a enfrentar?!" Exclamaba él.

En el momento en el que Hermione había entrado donde su amigo, Harry había estado en medio de la invocación de un muy obscuro hechizo. Lamentablemente para ambos, Harry no había bajado la varita, eso aunado a la creciente frustración y enojo, estaban alimentando al ahora incontenible y obscuro hechizo; del cual, mi Hermione ni Harry, en su acalorada discusión, se habían percatado. Si alguno al menos hubiese visto su reloj, hubieran notado que las manecillas giraban sin control u orden. O acaso hubieran puesto un mínimo de atención, hubieran percibido la disminución de la luz.

"Harry, sabes que las consecuencias pueden ser mucho más malas de lo que te puedas imaginar…. Puedes destruirnos a todos…

La comunidad mágica lo ha visto casi suceder varias veces… en la clase de historia… El profesor Binns ha mencionado varias veces…" Hermione estaba ahora llorando.

Harry rodó los ojos, exasperado. Su amiga era a veces tan nerd. Solo a ella se le ocurriría sacar sus clases de Historia de la magia, para evitar que él practicara la magia obscura; como si en verdad pusiese atención a lo que el profesor espectro decía. "Lo que el profesor Binns diga me tiene sin cuidado, además…" sea lo que fuese a decir Harry, quedó insonorizado por un increíble estruendo. El hechizo había tomado vida y forma.

"¡Maldición, Harry! ¡Termínalo!" Antes de que su amiga lo gritara, él ya había intentado acabar con el hechizo, pero no funcionaba. El hechizo estaba fuera de su control.

"No… no sé qué pasa…. Hermione…"

"¡Vámonos Harry, es demasiado tarde ahora, será mejor llamar a el profesor Snape y a Dumbledore… quizá no sea demasiado tarde!" Gritaba entre todo el estruendo Hermione.

El hechizo, que en un principio comenzó como un minúsculo e imperceptible punto negro, había evolucionado hasta un agujero negro del tamaño de una bola de golf. La razón por la cual las artes obscuras eran tan peligrosas y solo debían practicarse bajo supervisión, estaba en frente de ellos. Las artes obscuras sin conocimiento y sin control, se transformaban en agujeros negros.

Incomprensibles, teorizados, estudiados, misteriosos , físicos, atrayentes, absorbentes, crecientes, y al presente no tan lejanos, hoyos negros.

Notas de la autora: recomiendo la canción : Supermassive Black Hole, de Muse

¿qué tal si me dicen que les pareció? Se los agradecería mucho. Suerte, bye


End file.
